buddyversefandomcom-20200214-history
Brutus
"''Impossible! How can I keep losing to someone like you? You don't even have abs!" — ''Brutus Brutus is one of the admins of Team Imperium and is known as the team's brawn. Early Life In the "What if England Was a Pokémon Region?" video, Brutus reveals that he was abandoned as a child and raised by Lycanrocs, which also abandoned him. At some point, he joined Team Imperium (proving that he has at least some Poke-Roman blood from the family that got rid of him). What If England Was a Pokémon Region? Brutus arrived in Tuxon, alongside Nero, Sophia, and other Team Imperium grunts. At some point, he sets up Team Imperium's secret base, which makes him sore enough to take over an ancient bathhouse in order to relax his muscles. He first appears in the Poke-Roman baths, lounging in the water as Elizabeth/George makes their way through the grunts in order to reclaim the building from Team Imperium. He tries waving them away when he's approached, but after a few tries, he jumps out of the water and addresses Elizabeth/George. He accidentally reveals that Team Imperium has a secret base, but cuts himself off before anything else slips out so that Team Imperium doesn't seem evil. Brutus strongly believes that what Team Imperium is doing is morally sound and that they're just trying to help the people of Tuxon by taking over the region. He cuts himself off again, growing more agitated as he accidentally reveals more secrets. In order to prevent Elizabeth/George from leaving with Team Imperium's secrets, he challenges them to a battle. He is noticeably subdued after he loses and swears vengeance against Elizabeth/George before leaving and blowing up the bridge out of town. He later appears at the Brighton Palace location alongside the rest of Team Imperium. When Elizabeth/George enters, Sophia and Brutus are working on some machinery in the room. Nero sends Brutus and Sophia to keep Elizabeth/George occupied while he enacts the final phase of their plan. Brutus eagerly battles them first. Upon losing, Brutus begins shouting angrily and questions whether he joined the wrong side as Team Imperium should be triumphant if they're in the right yet he's constantly losing against a child. As he monologues, Looker arrests him, breaking Brutus from his reverie. He is panicked when he doesn't see Sophia anywhere (as she escaped while he was distracted). Brutus blurts out any information that he has in order to not get arrested, including information about the legendary that could defeat the great dragon. Pokémon Teams Encounter 1: Plusle, Mareep, Electibuzz Encounter 2: Plusle, Ampharos, Electivire, Manectric Trivia * Brutus's name is from the Roman figure Brutus, one of the conspirators against Julius Caesar. * According to one of Mr. Buddy's Twitter posts, Brutus and Sophia caught their Plusle and Minun together, though she had to help Brutus with his aim. * Brutus and Sophia are depicted with a Plusle and Minun respectively, matching their hair color. * Brutus is the only admin who's fate is undetermined during the "What If Italy Was a Pokémon Region?" video. Sophia has returned to living with Julius while Nero has been banished from civilization on an Antorian island. Category:Characters Category:Evil Teams Category:Evil Team Admins Category:Team Imperium Category:England Characters Category:Tuxon Characters